Selwyn Storm
Selwyn Storm is the bastard son of Cassana Dondarrion and an unknown father, cousin to Lord Daric Dondarrion, and brother of the Night's Watch. Appearance Long brown hair, blue eyes, a beard cropped short threatening to grow unruly against the styles of the day. He would've been called handsome, but three thin scars running from the top of his brow all the way down the left side of his face, going through one eye, and the scars of a brush with greyscale crawling across his left hand all the way past his elbow, giving it a scaly, burned look sees fit to quiet any mistakes on that front. He has to keep his left arm covered at all times with bandages, and he's always rather slow on the uptake on that side. Timeline * 345 AC: Birth of Selwyn Storm, Cassana lives in a minor Dondarrion holding. * 349 AC, 5th Moon: Greyscale comes to the Stormlands, Selwyn Storm contracts it at the age of four, recovers. * 349 AC, 7th Moon: Cassana Dondarrion dies of Greyscale, Selwyn is moved to Blackhaven. * 350 AC: Selwyn begins his tutelage under Maester Ellyrion, with a large emphasis on military strategy. * 352 AC: Selwyn begins his martial training, suffers from debilitating pain in his left arm, must drink milk of the poppy regularly and bandage it every day as the muscles grow yet the skin does not. * 356 AC: After a particularly sound thrashing in the practice yard, Selwyn decides to cease his treatments of the milk. * 359 AC, 4th Moon: He and a couple of neighborhood boys decide to go on a boar hunt. Two are seriously injured, though he goes unscathed. * 359 AC: Argument between Maester Ellyrion and Lord Markus regarding him reaches new heights, both consider sending him to the Citadel. * 361 AC, 9th Moon: Apprentices himself to Ser Lyonel Peake. * 361 AC, 10th Moon: First practice bout with Peake leaves him unconscious. * 362 AC, 4th Moon: Selwyn begins to understand the meaning of a true skirmish as Peake takes him closer to the coast. * 362 AC, 11th Moon: Selwyn goes to Queen's Landing as Peake tries to find work nearby. Loses his virginity in a brothel, which he frequents daily until Peake learns about it. They have five practice bouts a day for three months. * 364 AC: First tourney leaves him disfigured. * 365 AC, 2nd Moon: Places reasonably well for a squire in his second Tourney. * 365 AC, 3rd Moon: Begins to police his family's lands with Ser Lyonel. * 365 AC, 8th Moon: Ser Lyonel takes a crippling spear thrust to the abdomen. * 366 AC: Knighted for the Skirmish of the Boneway. * 367 AC, 12th Moon: Convicted of the murder of Ser Lyonel Peake and Lady Gwyneth Peake. * 368 AC: Declares intention to take the black at the dawn of the new year. Recent Events A Wandering Crow Selwyn's training at the wall was swift and brief; there was little need to train a knight any more than he had already had, and even less need for rangers in a year of Spring. However, the Lord Commander Patrek Umber knew that Winter would come eventually, and that if the Watch kept carrying on they would starve when the seasons changed once more. With that in mind, he sent Selwyn Storm south to rescue the refugee farmers, and relocate them to the Gift, to farm the land just as they always had, just in... somewhere else. Family Tree * His mother: Cassana Dondarrion (324-349 AL, deceased), Voice. * The Maester: Ellyrion (53), Leadership 2. * His mentor/victim: Ser Lyonel Peake (39, deceased), Ambidextrous. ** His victim: Gwyneth Peake (nee Flowers) (27, deceased), Beauty. * His uncle: Markus Dondarrion (322 AL- Present) ** His cousin: Donnel Dondarrion (24), Towering ** His cousin: Alyssa Dondarrion (19) ** His cousin: Bethany Dondarrion (19) ** His cousin: Daric Dondarrion1 (17); Beauty, Swords, Horse Riding. * His aunt, Carolei Swann (nee Dondarrion) (44). ** His cousin, Cassandra Swann (33). ** His cousin, Tyanna Swann (26). ** His cousin, Axell Swann2 (21), Lord of Stonehelm. * His aunt, Argella Caron (nee Dondarrion) (323 AC - 346 AC) ** His bastard cousin, Durran Storm (28) ** His 2nd cousin, Barristan Caron (8) ** His cousin, Borros Caron (26). Heir to Nightsong. ** His bastard cousin, Steffon Storm (25) ** His cousin, Cersei Caron (22) Brothers of the Night's Watch * Simon of the Skunkwood ** Gift: Agility ** Negative Trait: Stinks like a week-old fart. * Xohor the Quiet ** Gift: Zealot ** Negative Trait: Eunuch * Illyn Flowers ** Gift: Martially Adept ** Negative Trait: Infertile. Quotes Category:Stormlander Category:Bastard Category:Night's Watch